A database includes a collection of data. The data included in a database may be stored and retrieved using a computer program such as a database management system (DBMS). One type of database is a relational database, which stores information in tables. A table is a series of intersecting rows and columns. The rows of a table may represent records, which are collections of information about particular items. The columns of a table may represent fields, which specify particular attributes of a record.